


Mistletoe Mishap

by UnicornAffair



Series: Ranger Holiday One Shots [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F, Jake's oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Mistletoe equaled the perfect chance for Jake to try and score a kiss from Gia, maybe something more if he was lucky. Unfortunately for him, his plans were blown by the one and only pink ranger-Emma Goodall.





	Mistletoe Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's mega early in November but I just had this weird surge of Christmas inspiration so I wanted to get it all down and share it with everyone. I haven't actually written for any of the shows yet and this just seemed like a fun opportunity to try. :) Hope y'all enjoy!

For Jake Holling this Christmas was finally going to be his year. He was going to garner up the courage and finally ask the girl of his dreams out. Gia Moran was _everything_ he looked for in a girl; beautiful, smart, tough, she could kick his ass any day of the week and he would probably thank her. He had such a crush on her for the longest time and she would never look his way. Not this time. He had the perfect plan and with the holiday right around the corner he was going to use a little _tradition_ to his advantage.

Okay so it wasn’t exactly Christmas, but this day before holiday break would be the best one yet. _December 17th_ would officially be the day of Jake and Gia.

Since Orion practically _lived_ in the school Jake was able to get into the building with ease and convinced his silver ranger buddy to help him hang mistletoe in some choice locations. Good morning Gia want me to carry your books? Oh mistletoe _here?_ How strange! This was easily his greatest plan yet.

“So” After Orion stepped down off of a chair after hanging mistletoe over the door frame of one of their classrooms. “When two people stand underneath this plant they have to touch lips?”

“Yeah, they gotta kiss” Jake nodded his head, the idea of Christmas and Earth customs were pretty new to the alien, so he wanted to help out whenever he could. “If you’re lucky you can probably catch Emma at a good time ey” He nudged Orion’s arm, “Eyy?”

Orion seemed uncomfortable with the suggestion, so he thought it best to ignore it. “Jake” He motioned to the mistletoe they had just put up, “If I’m not mistaken this means we have to kiss?” Oh _shit_.

“Uhhh well ah” Jake rubbed the back of his neck, he was not planning on kissing _anyone_ that wasn’t Gia. “No, that doesn’t apply to two dudes y’see” Oh he couldn’t even stop himself from starting to dig this hole.

“Why not?” He tilted his head to the side in confusion, “Noah informed me that two men or two women can be together” Orion started to laugh at a recent memory, “Just last week while we were getting Froyo Emma and Gia-”

“I’m going to stop you right there” Jake shook his head, holding up his hands to slow down his buddy’s train of thought,  “Yes two dudes and two chicks can fall in love and whatever but Gia and Emma are most certainly not a couple. They’re into guys! I mean, ah, they’re just best friends. I know it can get confusing they’re _really_ close”

Orion’s lips formed into a thin line, “I don’t think that’s right” He relented with a sigh, “So we don’t kiss?”

“Ahhhhhmm” He didn’t want to lie and tell Orion something that wasn’t true. Especially if he actually _did_ prefer guys. In the back of Jake’s mind he was sort of hoping for that scenario. That or for him and Emma to hook up. Then they could double date. The less competition for Gia’s affections the better. “Okay so the rule is _any_ two people have to kiss. But you can’t tell anyone about this”

Jake waited for Orion to nod in his understanding before the green ranger leaned forward and quickly pecked the silver rangers lips. The mistletoe gods could be happy and bring him the best of luck. “Great. So if you could hang these up in the base that’d be awesome” he shoved the rest of the small plants into Orion’s arm and patted him on the shoulder to leave. He wasn’t going to risk having to kiss him again.

“Oh” Orion smiled sadly as Jake was going to leave for the night, “Well, it was nice spending time with you”

Damn it. Jake couldn’t just _leave_ this guy, that wouldn’t be cool at all. “...We’ll just split up once we’re in the base…” When Orion’s expression brightened up, Jake knew he did the right thing by staying. Once they were done, his plan could truly begin.

 

**********

Like an excited kid on Christmas morning he was more than ready to kiss his dream girl. Only when he entered the school he found the apple of his eye kissing another girl. Oh _no_! Emma had walked Gia to her locker and that was where the first piece of mistletoe hung. Crap he was going to carry her books and everything. Gia pulled away from the quick kiss to wave a hello to their fellow ranger and before he could do anything other than awkwardly waving back she was already carrying Emma’s books to their first class. What great friends.

That was just a minor fluke. Jake didn’t count on the fact that the two girls lockers were close to one another. At least it wasn’t Troy or Noah who popped by Gia’s locker first...it was only Emma and nothing was going to come out of _that_ kind of kiss. He probably shouldn’t have gawked it, unfortunately, was just a natural reaction for him.

“Did you partake in your festivities?” Orion appearing by Jake’s side nearly scared the hell out of the green ranger. They really needed to invest in a bell for their new friend. Holy shit.

“No” Jake sighed, but he wasn’t going to let this bring him down. He needed to adjust his plans a little. There were still a couple more pieces of mistletoe up around the school and if all else failed the ones in the base would be the perfect final touch. “It’s cool, I’ve got this”

Orion patted his friend on the shoulder, “I wish you the best”

The second mistletoe plant was stationed just above their regular lunch table. It was the perfect idea. Everyone knew the secret unspoken rule of the first day of lunch period. Once you sit down that is _your_ table for the rest of the year. No one would be taking their spots and by the looks of things all the boys sat across from Gia. Perfect. Emma unfortunately wasn’t there to witness this, she was in the photo lab developing her latest pictures. Out of the kindness of his heart Jake decided on buying his lunch first and _then_ making his move. The pink ranger shouldn’t miss out on such an important moment. Besides! It was pizza day and he was _all_ about that life.

By choosing pizza over Gia, Jake had sealed his fate. Karma was _not_ on his side today. Emma had come back from photo lab just as Jake had predicted, of course she sat next to her best friend. A 3 on side of the table to 1 on the other was such an unbalanced ratio. What Jake _didn’t_ expect was the betrayal of Orion, the dumb alien boy pointed up to the ceiling with a smile on his face. DUDE NO. Jake mentally was screaming as now his plan B was completely out the window. Emma and Gia kissed _again,_ this time longer than the first. What the hell man?

Jake decided it was best to take a seat on Emma’s other side. If the mistletoe thing was brought up right _after_ Gia kissed Emma it wouldn’t have come off great for Jake. He knew the hand he was dealt and he wasn’t going to be the ‘oh kiss me too’ guy...he wasn’t that desperate... “Hey guys”

“Hey Jake” Since they were still under the mistletoe Emma obliged by the rules and kissed the green rangers cheek, “Merry Christmas” Emma really was a sweet girl, she’d make a kick ass girlfriend, she just wasn’t the one Jake wanted. Troy or Orion needed to get their crap together if they wanted to date the pink ranger.

“It’s the 17th” Jake responded, the three boys across from them gave him a look. The ‘ _dude don’t be such a dick_ ’ look. He tried to recover with a smile, “Who’s excited for break?”

Emma was the first to go on and on to how excited she was for break. She knew that she was getting a new camera lens for Christmas and she couldn’t wait to go out and try it out...she only wished their area of the country actually _got_ snow. Jake noticed Gia’s hand rested on Emma’s thigh the entire time she spoke. That was new? Did girls do that? Guys definitely didn’t do that. The two were _always_ holding hands, linking arms, hugging; Jake supposed they just were the touchy feely kinda girls.

Jake wasn’t going to miss out on another opportunity to kiss the girl. The pizza wasn’t worth it in the end.  Plan C involved the classroom. Jake knew their schedules didn’t cross much throughout the day but this was his _last_ chance before the mistletoe set up in the base. He made sure he was at Gia’s side as they walked to class together. Everything had been going perfectly until freaking Noah ruined things by tripping up and dropping his textbooks and notes all over the ground. Wanting to show Gia that he was a super mega awesome person he went to Noah’s side and helped him pick up his mess. “You gotta be more careful dude”

“Is everything okay?” Jake heard the familiar soft voice of Emma as she made her way to stand by Gia’s side. Where did she even _come_ from?

“I’m good I’m good” Noah reassured them as he got to his feet, his trusty binders safely in hand.

Gia reached down to hold her best friends hand, “Hey, it looks like the mistletoe fairy found us again” She nudged Emma’s shoulder with her own to grab her attention and try and make the other girl look up.

“Aw” Emma brought a hand to the side of her best friends face. Okay-that was a little more intimate than gal pals. Jake watched in confusion as the pink ranger locked lips with the yellow ranger. Emma kissed his _cheek_ but Gia gets to be kissed on the lips _three_ times? There was something he was missing he just knew it.

Their kiss was extremely short lived as the boys already in the classroom were starting to wolf whistle at the two girls in the doorway. Their teacher couldn’t calm them down but one harsh glare from Gia as she entered the room did the trick. Jake could swoon, Gia was three hundred times more attractive when she was about to kick someone’s ass.

Noah frowned when he realized that he and Jake were the ones standing under the mistletoe. “...Uh do we…?” Oh come ON. How could his plan backfire _this_ badly?

“Dude…….no….” He already kissed Orion he wasn’t going to kiss _another_ guy.

“Cmon boys pucker up” Gia teased from inside the classroom, Emma frowned disapprovingly at her bestie. “What? It’s the law of Christmas”

Damn it. He couldn’t look like a punk in front of Gia and he supposed Emma too. It was go big or go home at this point so he leaned forward and kissed Noah’s lips very _quickly_ , taking the other boy by surprise. “Jake” Noah kept his voice low, as Jake was way too eager to kiss him on the lips and not literally _anywhere_ else. “What?”

“Ahaha” He laughed uncomfortably, he just wanted all of the attention off of him. Jake and Noah went to the back of the room where Jake hoped he could just hide in a corner. He somehow managed to kiss two of his teammates. Not Gia and Emma, Orion and Noah. Death could come greet him at any time now. Or the armada. Something to take the attention away from this awkward moment.

The teacher was finally able to settle the class down for one last review session before their winter break. It was tough to keep teenagers motivated during the holiday season so presenting a study guide felt like the best option. As the class had been taking notes, or in Jake’s case, drawing pictures in his notebook; Gia wrote something down on a slip of paper and handed it to Emma next to her. The pink ranger opened it and immediately her face started to flush, upon looking over to Gia she found a cocky grin.

Naturally more curious about the exchange going on in front of him. Jake tore out a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote _‘What do you think they’re talking about?’._ When he noticed that no one was paying attention he crumpled it up into a ball and threw to the blue ranger next to him, hitting Noah in the side of his head. Bullseye.

Noah read the note and frowned, was Jake seriously asking him this? He wrote back a note and handed it to his friend like a nice person. The green ranger opened up the note to read ‘ _Girlfriend stuff probably. It’s not our business’_

Jake sat back in his chair and thought to himself. Girlfriend stuff? Emma’s face flushed as bright as her spandex from whatever Gia had written down. What kind of “girlfriend” stuff would elicit that kind of response? The mall? Maybe they were planning on going to a store like Victoria’s Secret….that totally had to be it.

 

**********

The group of super megaforce rangers agreed that on the last day of school before break, they would be meeting at the base to exchange their secret santa presents. Jake had gotten Noah in the draw….thinking back on it he could have tried trading to get Gia but that wouldn’t be cool. He had gotten him a new phone case with some sharks on it, Jake thought it’d be appropriate for the blue ranger.

Now the base was the last place Jake and Orion had set up the mistletoe and the place was practically littered with the stuff. Gosei _wasn’t_ thrilled about it-but what could he do about it? He was pretty much stuck to the wall. It’d be fine. Noah, being the observant one noticed the garnishings quick and did his best to side step all of them as he entered the base. Troy, Orion and Jake naturally staggered their entrance so none of them fell victim to the Christmas trap. Gia and Emma were the only ones that hadn’t arrived, it wasn’t like them to be late.

“I’ll see if I can find them” Jake wasn’t a patient type, he didn’t like standing around and waiting for anything. At least this would keep him moving. Also, he was antsy to see who got _him_ for their secret Santa exchange.

The green ranger jogged to entrance, it didn’t take him very long to actually _find_ the pink and yellow rangers. He was about to say his hellos and happy December 17ths when Gia pulled Emma in for a kiss. Jake frowned, there wasn’t any mistletoe. Oh. _Ohhhhhhh_. He didn’t want to interrupt their little moment, stunned he turned the corner to try and process what he had witnessed.

“I know the past couple of months have been tough” All Jake could hear was the sound of Gia’s comforting voice….comforting Emma. Her-more-than-best-friend. “We’re going to keep fighting hard and when this is all over we can take a trip. Just you and me, wherever you want to go”

“ _Anywhere_ I want?” Emma asked, “Because I want to go up north, I want to spend Christmas where it’ll actually _snow_.”

“....Oh…..” Gia tried not to sound too disappointed in her answer, “I was hoping you would say something, oh I don’t know, like the beach” Where it was warm and she could lay out on the sand in a two piece swimsuit-oh that sounded like heaven.

“You can’t take it back”

“Okay, okay. By next Christmas we’ll beat the armada once and for all and celebrate by freezing our asses off”

“You’re so dramatic. We can sit by a fire, all wrapped up in blankets and drink hot chocolate as snow falls outside the window, we can smell the pine of the trees. It’ll be _romantic_.”

“I could think of other things we could do by a fire…” Jake could hear Emma lightly slapping Gia’s arm. The yellow ranger’s voice sobered up, “Anywhere you want to go, we’ll go, and it’ll be perfect because we’ll be together” She let out a breath. “I love you Emma”

“I love you too”

At the sound of the two girls locking lips once more, Jake thought it was best to give them some _actual_ privacy. He headed back to where the boys were patiently waiting and rubbed the back of his neck. He was so freaking blind to what was obviously in front of him, so selfish with his own feelings that he didn’t even notice that Gia’s heart belonged to someone else. Emma. It wouldn’t be easy to get over the crush her had on his fellow ranger but...she was _happy,_ Gia was with one of the kindest people he had ever met. He and Gia just weren’t meant to be, it sucked, to come around and realize it but he could be the bigger person and step back. “I couldn’t find them” He announced to the boys as he re-entered the base.

“It’s cool, we’ll wait” Troy shrugged, they couldn’t start without the girls and none of them would _dare_ to start any festivities while they were absent. “Let’s set up the snacks” Normally Gia and Emma were the ones to lay everything out, it would be a nice gesture to them to be the ones who organized the food and to do the clean up after everything was said and done.

Gia and Emma joined the boys a few minutes later, Troy and Noah had just finished up getting the chips and salsa together and were already picking through the bowl. School lunch was _not_ enough to get through the day. Orion pointed to the ceiling above the girls head, “Mistletoe” He smiled to Jake, lowering his voice, “Did I do that right?”

“Yeah, buddy you got it right”

The two girls looked up above their heads to see, indeed that they were standing under mistletoe again. Gia pulled Emma in for a quick kiss, it was Christmas after all and they had their secret santa gifts to exchange. “So Orion it was you who was behind all of this?” Gia asked curiously, obviously it was one of the ranger boys that set up mistletoe around the school. Seeing it around the base only confirmed her suspicion.

“I only helped” Orion wasn’t going to take credit for someone else’s ideas, “This was all Jake’s doing”

“Oh I ah...uh” Jake uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck. Now that he knew that Gia was most certainly into someone else, this entire scheme felt pretty dirty on his part. “It was nothing”

“Mm why don’t you get something to eat?” She offered to Emma, kissing her girl’s cheek. She personally had a bone to pick with Jake, and Emma couldn’t be around for that. The pink ranger nodded in understanding, giving Gia a chance to walk up to the green ranger and pull him aside. “Hey, can we talk?”

“Sure…” Jake folded his arms and leaned up against the wall, he wasn’t sure what was going to come out of Gia’s mouth-she wasn’t completely blind to his affections toward her. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to thank you...I know this” She motioned between them, “Isn’t easy for you and it takes a big person to try and make someone else’s Christmas special” Gia shook her head, she wasn’t the best at showcasing her feelings, “Look this has been the best December 17th a girl could ask for”

“Yeah, uh, you and Emma seem pretty serious” That was an understatement. “...How long have you guys…”

Gia frowned in confusion, “We came out to everyone just last week when we got Froyo” Then realization dawned on her, “...You weren’t there oh my god…” She then tilted her head, if Jake didn’t _know_ about this then _why_ would he put the mistletoe up around the school? “Wait”

“Orion told me!” Jake was quick to cut that train of thought, oh shit, he _really_ should have listened to the silver ranger right at the start. “...Look all that _matters_ to me is that you’re happy and Emma clearly is the girl for you” Oh that hurt to say, being the bigger person sucked, but it was the truth. He wanted the best for Gia and if that couldn’t be him then so be it.

Jake watched as Gia processed everything he had just said, she clearly wasn’t totally convinced on his mistletoe intentions but he salvaged himself with that answer. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you” Nothing else had to be said, the two were finally on the same page with their current situation. Gia was Emma’s and Jake was okay with that. He could get over his crush in time...they could still be good friends.

With the yellow and green ranger returning to the rest of the group, they could finally start their Christmas celebration and pass out their secret Santa gifts. Noah loved his shark phone case from Jake. Gia got Orion some new clothes so he wouldn’t have to wear the same outfit all the time, Noah got Emma a new camera bag, Emma gifted Troy a framed photo of all the rangers together, Orion-with the help of Tensou and Gosei- a new blaster gun which meant Troy was Jake’s secret Santa.

“So uh…” Troy pulled a poorly wrapped sphere out of his backpack and handed it to his friend. He loved his team, but he wasn’t the most creative with his gift giving.

It didn’t take much for anyone to guess what was inside but Jake was thrilled to see the brand new soccer ball. He was an easy one to please. “Thanks man! I love it”

“Ohhh oh!” Orion pointed above the green and red ranger, “Mistletoe” 

From a nearby chair, Emma was sitting in Gia’s lap, the yellow ranger’s arms around her. “Now you two have to kiss”  
  
Jake looked up to the mistletoe he had set up. _Goddamnit._ The other four rangers smiled and and laughed quietly to themselves as Jake and Troy manned up and kissed one another. Gia and Emma were able to have a nice December 17th and Jake somehow managed to kiss every guy on the team. It was an odd day, but one he wouldn’t give up for the world. His friends were the most important people in his life and if he could do anything to make them smile amongst dealing with the armada...it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If any of you jumped over from my Wild Pitch project I want to announce here that Part 3 of the Sideline Stories will be a multichap Gia/Emma story told through both perspectives. Which I will hopefully get to be able to start in December so be on the look out for that. <3


End file.
